Wanting
by Gorgeous Courage
Summary: Sixth year Ginny Weasley loves seventh year Hermione Granger, regardless of the fact that Hermione is dating Harry Potter. Femmeslash. Oneshot. Please R&R. Dedicated to a special friend of mine.


**Wanting**

Disclaimer: Please do not sue me. I do not own "Harry Potter", or the lyrics to the song "I Want You To Want Me" by Cheaptrick. The plot is mine though.

A/N: This story is dedicated to a special friend of mine, and in a way, I guess this story might have been a way for me to try and sort my feelings out. Well, I haven't exactly been able to totally get them sorted out, just some of them.

.xx.

Ginny Weasley sighed as she lie awake more than ever in her dormitory, eyes boring into the ceiling above her. She rubbed her temple, though it didn't do much good, if any at all. For the umpteenth time that week, her friend Hermione Granger's lovely face popped into her head.

Ginny wanted her. Even though Hermione was currently dating Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and good friend of both of them Harry Potter. But, as much as Ginny dreamt about Hermione day and night around the clock, she would never EVER try and get in the way of Harry and Hermione's relationship. One, it was wrong to try and take your best friend away from the one she loved, two, Ginny was pretty sure that Hermione didn't like her like that, three, Hermione hadn't had her first kiss with Harry yet. She hadn't had a kiss with any guy. Ginny thought of all the times Hermione had rambled on about Harry, and truthfully, because she didn't have any feelings for him, she was cool with it. Ginny loved seeing Hermione happy nonetheless, even if she couldn't be the one to make Hermione happy. Ginny realized how selfish she was, to want Hermione, and not just throw her feelings out the window for her. A silent tear trickled down her cheek as she realized Hermione would never want her. Never. Nor would she ever forgive Ginny for feeling this way.

.xx.

"Hey, Ginny!" A voice yelled in her ear. "Time to get up!"

Ginny was so startled, that she almost fell out of her bed, but, surprisingly this person caught her before she could fall. _Before she could fall. This person caught her._ Then, with both horror and relief pumping in her veins, Ginny looked up into the beautiful face of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, what are you doing here!" Ginny gasped, but inside, elated that Hermione had come to wake her up and caught her.

"Just seeing if you were up, sleepyhead." Hermione giggled, and ruffled Ginny's firey red hair. Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Thanks for catching me and waking me up."

"Anything for you, my dear," Hermione said softly. Anything for me, except your love, Ginny thought wistfully. Harry was the lucky guy. After looking in Hermione's brown eyes for a couple of seconds, Ginny diverted her eyes to her bed.

"Something wrong, hon?" Hermione asked gently.

"No." Ginny said, fighting back tears. "Everything's fine."

But Hermione could tell that something was bothering her friend, for she lifted Ginny's chin up, staring into her sad and wistful eyes.

"What's wrong, Gin? Please tell me, whatever it is," Hermione begged.

Ginny sighed, knowing that Hermione had beat her on this one.

"Hermione," Ginny began, gathering up her courage. "I...I don't know how to say this, but...I love you. Not like a best friend kind of love, but more than that." Ginny was on a roll now. "You're all I think about anymore. I think about you 24/7, I can't concentrate on my classes anymore. Your beautiful face boggles my mind, and won't leave me alone. But, I know full well that you're attached to Harry, so I'm assuming that you're straight, and that you don't want me."

Ginny looked in her lap, bracing herself for Hermione's reaction, which wasn't likely to be good. But, Hermione took her by complete surprise, by taking Ginny's hand in her own and saying, "Ginny, I love you too. Lots. I loved Harry, but I realise now that I only liked him as a friend, nothing more."

"So you like Ron now, right?" Ginny mumbled numbly.

"No, Ginny. _You._ _You're _the one I loved all along, and I was stupid to not realize that. I'm sorry, Ginny. I should have known the difference between 'infactual' and 'love', but I didn't."

Ginny looked up in fear, realizing, that if she didn't do something, _anything_, Hermione would be out of her life forever. So Ginny kissed her. Kissed her on the lips, nothing special, just a kiss. A special kiss with her special friend, now turned hopefully, lover.

Ginny broke the kiss, with, "Would you still be willing to be my girlfriend? To kiss me, hold me and catch me when I fall? Would you still be willing to date me, no matter how terrifying it may be?"

Hermione thought about it for a second, and said, "Yes. I would be, Ginny. I love you that much to sacrifice my reputation for this. For you."

Ginny sighed with relief, glad to know that she still had her baby. Aka Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione." Ginny whispered, as she pulled her friend in for another beautiful lusty kiss.

.xx.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me _

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me

.xx.

**The End**.


End file.
